


With the Boss

by BorderlineSociopathic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I literally have no idea what to tag, Insignificant A/B/O dynamics, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, also oikawa and kageyama are half brothers, bokuaka and kuroken are in a polyamorous relationship, kyoutani and kageyama are best friends you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineSociopathic/pseuds/BorderlineSociopathic
Summary: Kageyama Tobio, mafia boss/gang leader extraordinaire, has his eyes set on struggling college student Hinata Shouyo. He sets an impossible goal for himself: Get Hinata to fall in love with him while simultaneously hiding his tragic past and violent present from him, and keeping away from his enemies. And let me just say, he fails spec-fucking-tacularly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Saeko, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, possibly a lot more relationships but I’m too lazy to put them all
Kudos: 16





	With the Boss

(8:56 AM) Kentaro:  
why aren’t you answering my texts you fucking prick   
answer me

(9:21 AM) Kentaro:   
i swear if you’re stalking that poor college student again I’m kicking your ass when you get home 

Tobio squinted at his phone and scoffed at Kentaro’s messages. Yes, Tobio was ignoring him. But it wasn’t because his was stalking his, ahem, how did Miwa put it? Ah, yes, his vaguely frightening crush on the innocent orange-haired college student. The man was a senior in college, there’s no way he’s as innocent as Miwa seemed to think he was. Miwa also loved to point out that Tobio was older than him as if he was some kind of creepy middle aged dude. Tobio was only 2 years older than him, it wasn’t that weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, what a fucking load off my mind. This idea has been rattling inside my brain for who knows how long, keeping me awake at night. One of the main reasons I wrote this is because I love writing the Kageyama and Kyoutani dynamic. Anyone who disagrees about the fact that they’d be fan-fucking-tastic friends can fight me on it 😤 Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the rest because I’m really hoping I’m not the only who has this kind of idea living in their minds rent free


End file.
